Fate
by lilcutieprincess
Summary: Amu moves back to her old state and transfers into Seiyo High school. It's about a 2 and a half drive away. She goes there for her education and because its a better school. Ikuto goes there and is bored all of the time, until Amu comes. AMUTO! - Unfinished/completed
1. Chapter 1

**Spring: So I'm writing a new fanfic…it's a Shugo Chara one since I'm reading a lot of them lately and this is my first one. Oh and I went on my profile recently and found out I actually made a name and character for myself…haha so my character name is actually Kimiko-Chan. Oh and it's Amuto ****.**

**Ikuto: Hurry up and write the story Kimiko!**

**Amu: Really Ikuto…Really do you have to say that?**

**Ikuto: Yes…yes I do**

**Kimiko: I don't own them enjoy!**

**Ikuto's POV **

I woke up in my dorm with my roommate, Kukai, staring at me. "What?" I asked annoyed. "Nothin" He said back to me as I sat up. I sighed and got ready for school. Kukai was already for school so he was fine. We walked to our first class and waited for the teacher. After like 15 minutes the teacher came. "Class settle down." She said as she placed her attendance book down. "We have a new student, her name is Hinamori, Amu," She said and a pink haired girl came into the room. "Hey" She said coolly. Some of the girls said cool and spicy. '_Weird_. _She was putting a cool front on.'_ I thought to myself. I heard the teacher tell her that she was sitting next to Kukai. I ignored it and the teacher started the lesson.

**Amu's POV**

'_Why is everyone saying that?' _I thought and tried to get it out of my head. I mentally sighed and continued listening to the lesson. I heard someone next to me say hi. "Hey." I said back to him. He had light brown hair that stuck up in different directions. Not bad, I suppose. He also had emerald eyes and a goofy smile. "What's your name?" I asked him, obvious he knows mine. "Kukai Soma" He said to me. "So Soma-kun, what is your favorite sport?" I asked, curious. "It's soccer. And it's okay to call me Kukai." He said smiling again. "Okay." I replied. After that, we both paid attention to the teacher. After a few more classes with Kukai, it was lunch.

**Ikuto's POV**

'_Why was Kukai talking to the new girl like they were friends_?' I thought to myself, getting all frustrated. I sighed and sat down outside under a tree where no one else knows the location to my eating place besides Kukai. A few minutes later, he came and we ate lunch together. "What were you talking to Amu about?" I asked. "We introduced our selves and I guess sports." He said, and then added, "Why?" "Nothing." I said to him finishing off my sandwich. We ate in silence for the rest of the period.

**Normal POV**

Amu was grabbing a lunch in the cafeteria and spotted a short blonde-haired girl, Rima. "Hey Rima!" She said to her smiling while sitting next to her. The blonde haired girl looked at her wide eyed. "Amu?" She asked as though she had seen a ghost. "Yup in the flesh." Amu said to her smiling. "I moved here yesterday. So, I got transferred to this school. I haven't been back in ages." Amu said smiling. Rima hugged her and she hugged back. "So how are you doing?" Amu asked her. "Same getting good grades and such." Rima told her. "Do you have anyone you like?" She asked her. Rima shook her head no. Amu sighed and they chatted about random things for the rest of the time. They went to their next class together and she saw Kukai there and a tall blue haired guy with him. "Hey Kukai." Amu said to him smiling. "Yo" Kukai said back. "How was your lunch?" She asked. "Good" He said and looked at Rima. "This is Mashiro Rima." Amu said and pointed to the short blonde girl beside her. They took their seats and paid attention to the teacher for the next hour and a half. After that it was only Rima and Amu who had their last two classes together and Kukai and the other boy with him had their last two classes together. After school Amu told Rima which dorm she was staying in, and Rima jumped with joy, since it was next door to hers, since Amu's was on the end, next to the stair case. They said their good byes and went into their dorms.

**Amu's POV**

I walked into my dorm feeling great since I haven't seen Rima in forever. I closed the door behind me and saw my roommate slash best friend on her bed. "Hey Utau." I said to her and finished unpacking. "I met a guy named Kukai today. There was also another boy with him, but he didn't introduce himself. He had midnight blue hair. Do you know his name?" I asked her as I just finished and flopped onto my bed. "His name is Ikuto. But he only talks to girls when they catch his eye." She said to me also laying down on her bed. "S-so you talked to Kukai?" She asked me blushing. "Yea he's a nice guy." I said to her. "I've always wanted to talk to him, but I didn't have the guts to do it." She said blushing more. "Well I can help you, but on one condition." I told her. "What condition?" She asked me. "Play a game of Poker with me." I said to her smirking.

**Kimiko: End of chapter! Yay! Oh and mountaingirl47 I'm sort of going to use your poker idea if that's okay, but I might give it some twists…IM SOOOO SORRY FOR NOT TELLING YOU EARLIER…I wanted to leave a good cliff hanger…and playing poker sounds good right now..haha.**

**Ikuto: Why didn't you introduce me to Amu?**

**Amu: Why do you want to be introduced to me so badly?**

**Ikuto: Cause, I wanna get to the good parts**

**Kimiko: Please Review to find out what happens next! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Kimiko-chan: Well I'm writing another chapter because I'm bored during spring break…haha**

**Ikuto: Just get on with it**

**Amu: Kimiko-chan doesn't own us! Enjoy!**

**Amu's POV**

I dealt the cards to Utau. "Are you going to rob me of my money again?" She asked me. "Maybe" I said to her smirking. I flipped the river cards one by one, I was inwardly smiling but on the outside, my face was unreadable. Just before the last one, "All in." I said and she complied. I flipped the last one, and then revealing my royal flush. "Beat you!" I told her grinning taking all of the money and chips, to put away. "No fair! Why do you _always_ win?" She asked me pouting. "Because I'm that good, but you are getting better Utau." I told her truthfully. "So I'll tell Kukai about you when we both are near him okay?" I told her completing my end of the deal as she just did with hers. "Okay." She said blushing then going under her covers. "I'm going to shower." I told her, grabbed some clothes, and went off to the girl's showers. There I took a quick shower and left. Once I did, I bumped into one of the girls on this girl's only floor. "Sorry" I said to her and left. I got back to my dorm and shut the lights off and we went to sleep.

**Ikuto's POV**

I was finishing my homework, and I couldn't get that girl out of my head. "Amu" I whispered softly. "So you are thinking about Hinamori," Kukai told me. "No I'm not." I told him finishing my homework. "Well I'm going to bed. Night" I told him going to my bed and shutting off the lights. "Night I heard him say and I fell asleep.

**Next day…**

I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock. I got up, changed, and got ready for school. I looked at Kukai. "Let's go." I told him and we were on our way to school. I practically had to shove girls off me trying to go down the stairs. I also noticed pink hair. I smirked and continued on down the stairs to the class room.

**Amu's POV**

I got up and got ready for school, since I woke up late. "Utau! How come you didn't wake me up?" I yelled at her practically throwing my clothes on. "It's not my responsibility to wake you up." She told me, munching on her toast. I sighed, hurryingly brushed my hair, and put little black and pink x clips in my hair. "Okay let's go!" I said rushing out the door. Just before the bell rung the door to the classroom opened revealing Utau and I. We rushed to our seats and the teacher came in. I saw Kukai looking at Utau. I smirked. After class, I was with Rima and Utau. "Hey Utau Kukai was checking you out in class." I told her and she blushed. I giggled and Kukai came up to us with the blue haired guy. "Hey Hinamori." He told me. "Hey. This is Utau." I told him pointing at her. "H-hey." She said to him slightly blushing. "I'm going to my next class now Amu bye." I heard Rima say, and I waved as she left. "Who's that?" I asked Kukai, pointing to the blue haired guy. "This is Tsukiyomi, Ikuto." He said to me.

**End of chapter**

**Kimiko-chan: So how did you like it?**

**Amu: It was good, but why isn't Ikuto doing much in this story?**

**Ikuto: So you care about me **_**Amu**_**?**

**Kimiko: Review please! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Kimiko-chan: Sorry, for the late update… lot of homework...**

**Amu: Kimiko-chan doesn't own us enjoy!**

**Ikuto's POV**

I heard Kukai introduce me to Hinamori, Amu and Hoshina, Utau. I shrugged and said. "Hey." I didn't talk that much. Eventually I walked away, a bunch of girls groping me. "Get off." I sternly told them, but they didn't go away. I sighed. I literally pushed them off of me and went to my dorm. There, I made cards to send them. I placed them in the crook of their doors so that they'd see it when they opened the door. I went back to my dorm and set out the things I needed for tonight.

**Amu's POV**

I heard Tsukiyomi-san say hi and I saw him leave. I sighed and chatted some more with Kukai and Utau, then walking away after it got boring. I walked to my dorm and laid down, looking at the ceiling. 'I wonder if I'll fall for someone.' I thought to myself and dozed off to a nap. I woke up a few hours later, feeling hungry. I went through the fridge and grabbed a soda, along with a hot pocket from the freezer. I heated it up and opened my can quietly. I started drinking my coke as my hot pocket heated up in the microwave. 'Utau might hear this..' She thought and just decided to end it when it was at one second. When it was done, she grabbed a knife and a fork, and started eating it, cutting it into small pieces. I ate it and quickly disposed of the paper plate and put the fork and knife in the sink, quickly going to bed. I sighed and fell asleep.

**The next morning…**

I was woken up by the sun, and it was really, so I swiftly got up to get changed. I then ran out of my dorm to the classroom, because I had woken up late. As I was going there, I bumped into Ikuto, causing all of my stuff to fall. "Damn." I said under my breath and picked up all of my things and said sorry to him.

**Normal POV**

Amu went inside the classroom after saying sorry to Ikuto. She gets in, barely as the bell rang. She hurried off to her seat and stares at the teacher, then listening to music. After classes were over, she felt someone stare at her, and that someone was no other than Ikuto. She blushed and turned away. Amu rushed out of the classroom to her dorm and closed the door after her. All of the sudden, she gets thoughts and feelings to Ikuto, but shakes it off, knowing that she shouldn't like him. She gets up and does her homework, annoyed yet happy that it was super easy. Ikuto was wondering about the boys dorms, and also looking to see if anyone would see him go to the roof. Thankfully no one did, so he spilled into the door to the roof, and closes it gently behind him. He lays on the roof, enjoying the cool air blowing. He looks over to his right, looking into a random window, that happened to be Amu's. Amu felt that stare again as she is putting away her things. She looks out her window and sees Ikuto again! She closed her eyes and checked again to make sure her mind wasn't playing tricks on her, but when she opened her eyes he wasn't there, like he disappeared out of thin air! 'Well that was weird.' She thought and laid down onto her bed. She was really bored, so she decided to listen to music. She started listening to the song, The Show goes on by Lupe Fiasco ((I don't own btw)) and starts to sing to it.

_LA-SER___

_Alright, already the show goes on__  
__All night, till the morning we dream so long__  
__Anybody ever wonder, when they would see the sun up__  
__Just remember when you come up__  
__The show goes on___

_Alright, already the show goes on__  
__All night, till the morning we dream so long__  
__Anybody ever wonder, when they would see the sun up__  
__Just remember when you come up__  
__The show goes on___

_Have you ever had the feeling that you was being had__  
__Don't that shit make you mad__  
__They treat you like a slave, put chains all on your soul,__  
__And put whips up on your back,__  
__They be lying through they teeth__  
__Hope you slip up off your path__  
__I don't switch up I just laugh__  
__Put my kicks up on they desk__  
__Unaffected by they threats than get busy on they ass__  
__See that's how that Chi-Town made me__  
__That's how my daddy raised me__  
__That glittering may not be gold, don't let no body play me__  
__If you are my homeboy, you never have to pay me__  
__Go on and put your hands up, when times are hard you stand up__  
__L-U-P the man, cause a brand that the fans trust__  
__So even if they ban us they'll never slow my plans up!___

_Alright, already the show goes on__  
__All night, till the morning we dream so long__  
__Anybody ever wonder, when they would see the sun up__  
__Just remember when you come up__  
__The show goes on___

_Alright, already the show goes on__  
__All night, till the morning we dream so long__  
__Anybody ever wonder, when they would see the sun up__  
__Just remember when you come up__  
__The show goes on___

_One in the air for the people that ain't here__  
__Two in the air for the father that's there__  
__Three in the air for the kids in the ghetto__  
__Four for the kids who don't wanna be there__  
__None for the niggas trying to hold them back__  
__Five in the air for the teacher not scared to tell those kids__  
__that's living in the ghetto that the n-ggas holdin__  
__back that the World is theirs!___

_Yeah yeah, the World is yours, I was once that little boy__  
__Terrified of the World__  
__Now I'm on a World tour__  
__I will give up everything, even start a world war__  
__For these ghettos girls and boys I'm rapping round' the World for!__  
__Africa to New York, Haiti then I detour, Oakland out to Auckland__  
__Gaza Strip to Detroit, say hip-hop only destroy__  
__Tell em' look at me, boy!__  
__I hope your son don't have a gun and never be a D-boy___

_Alright, already the show goes on__  
__All night, till the morning we dream so long__  
__Anybody ever wonder, when they would see the sun up__  
__Just remember when you come up__  
__The show goes on___

_Alright, already the show goes on__  
__Alright, till the morning we dream so long__  
__Anybody ever wonder, when they would see the sun up__  
__Just remember when you come up__  
__The show goes on___

_So no matter what you been through__  
__No matter what you into__  
__No matter what you see when you look outside your window__  
__Brown grass or green grass__  
__Picket fence or barbed wire__  
__Never ever put them down__  
__You just lift your arms higher__  
__Raise em till' your arms tired__  
__Let em' know you're their__  
__That you struggling and survivin' that you gonna persevere__  
__Yeah, ain't no body leavin, no body goin' home__  
__Even if they turn the lights out the show is goin' on!___

_Alright, already the show goes on__  
__All night, till the morning we dream so long__  
__Anybody ever wonder, when they would see the sun up__  
__Just remember when you come up__  
__The show goes on___

_Alright, already the show goes on__  
__All night, till the morning we dream so long__  
__Anybody ever wonder, when they would see the sun up__  
__Just remember when you come up__  
__The show goes on_

The song ended and she stopped singing. Amu decided to go shower, getting her things and heading for the shower. She quickly showered and went back to her room. She practically sprinted to her room, because she forgot to bring her clothes. She made it without anyone spotting her, and she locked the door. She changed into her pink pjs and laid back down on her bed. 'I wonder when Utau will come back.' She thought to herself, staring off into space, thinking about Ikuto. This so called person was looking at her with loving eyes, he was on the roof again, admiring her sexy body as she was changing, not being noticed by her presence. 'This will be fun.' He thought and went back to his dorm.

**Kimiko-chan: I tried to write a more wordy chapter…but I didn't have any ideas..oh and I had a GREAT cliff hanger but I lost it while I was typing the rest….so sorry if this one is a little dull..**

**Ikuto: Yay Amu is day dreaming about me!**

**Amu: Why me?**

**Kimiko: Please Review! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Kimiko-Chan: Sorry for the late update I was procrastinating and I had a lot of homework! Sorry! **

**Amu: Well, if your going to be sorry, then write more!**

**Ikuto: -nods-**

**Kimiko-Chan: I don't own Shugo Chara or it's characters!**

**Normal POV**

Ikuto had walked back to his dorm, thinking about the pinkette. He just couldn't get the image of her sexy body out of his head. He sighed and got into his room without anyone noticing. He changed into some jeans black-wash skinny jeans along with a dark blue shirt, and he put on his black vans. He walked out of his room and saw Kukai. "Hey" Ikuto said to him, smirking. "So you did it with Utau last night?"

"Nah she was too squirmy, but next time for sure," He said to him smirking right back. Ikuto sighed and walked around the campus, school didn't start till about an hour and a half later, so it would be safe to walk around at this time. He then walked into the basketball courts, shooting some hoops. He was really good at it, despite hating sports, but he could still play them. He was there for what seemed like forever.

**Amu's POV**

I decided to get ready for school and I changed into some dark blue jean shorts and a white shirt, along with my black vans. I got out of my room, locking it, seeing Utau, with her hair messed up. "Hey Utau, it looks like you've been up all night." I say giggling a bit. "Shut up, I'm tired and won't be going to school today." Was what I heard, and she went into the room. I sighed and walked around the school. 'Maybe I'll go shoot some hoops, I haven't for a while,' I thought and walked over to the courts, hearing sounds of someone else there. I looked, and it was Ikuto! 'What's he doing here?' I thought and quietly walked over, watching him. 'He's really good' I thought and grabbed another ball, and shot a 3, swushing it. "Yea nothin but net!" I said, then remembered Ikuto was there, and I blushed a deep shade of red. "H-ey" I said to him. "Hello." He said back. "W-what brings you here? You don't look like the athletic type." I say to him, trying to bring up some small talk.

**Ikuto's POV**

"I sometimes play sports when I'm in the mood. And what about you? You don't look like the athletic type either." I say to her, staring into her honey golden eyes. "I was in a basketball team before I came to college, I was on track and field, and I was on the cheer team." She said triumphantly. "Yea, yea. Anything else you can play?" I asked her, looking at her outfit. 'Damn she's hot!' I thought. "I could swim, and play a little softball, that's practically it." She said to me, noticing that I was looking at her, she blushed and turned away. "Okay then, see you sometime soon." I said to her and left. I inwardly smiled, getting to know her better. I walked back to the classroom, we had 20 minutes left before class, and people don't come around till about 10 minutes before class starts, so I was okay for now. I sighed. 'Amu is a really hot looking girl, maybe I could…nah' I thought and looked out the window, seeing a guy kiss Amu.

**Kimiko: End of chappie!**

**Ikuto: What! Who kissed Amu! :|**

**Amu: WHO!**

**Kimiko: Well you'll have to find out later….R&R and I'll update ASAP since it's nearing summer, but I won't have access to a computer for a few weeks because I'll be going on a trip out of the country so yea please R&R!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Kimiko: Hey guys! Sorry I didn't update lately…didn't come back from my trip till the 21****st**** and then didn't have any self esteem to continue writing this story…so here goes after like a month or 2 lol**

**Amu: So who did I kiss?**

**Ikuto: So who did she kiss?**

**Kimiko: Now, now, don't get too excited about this, I don't own Shugo Chara or any of these characters :D **

**Amu: On with the story!**

_Flash back: Ikuto's POV_

'_Amu is a really hot looking girl, maybe I could…nah' I thought and looked out the window, seeing a guy kiss Amu._

**Normal POV**

Amu closed her eyes for a bit to concentrate and felt lips on her own. She quickly opened her eyes to meet dark brown ones. The boy pulled away from her.

"Long time to see Amu-koi." The boy said to her smirking.

"Hey, Akito, what are you doing here?" Amu asked the said man.

"I wanted to see you, so I asked your parents and they said you were here. I looked all over campus for you, and most of the girls were flirting with me when I asked them if they knew where you were…" Akito said to Amu.

"Well, here I am..and didn't we break up like a month ago?" She asked him.

"Yea…well…I was hoping we would be back together." He said to her. Akito was 5'9" and had black hair. He was wearing dark blue jeans and a black t-shirt.

"Well, give me a week to think it over, okay?" Amu asked him.

"Fine…I guess." He said to her.

"Now go away, I'm going to go to class now." She said to him and went into the building to go to class.

Akito smirked and went back to his house.

**Amu's POV**

'Oh my gosh! He just asked to get back together with me! What should I do…I mean we both though separation was good…I don't know..' I thought, confused as to pick yes or no.

I walked into the classroom and sat down next to Ikuto.

"What was that all about?" I heard him ask.

"What what was all about?" I asked him back.

"The guy you were with, who is he?" He asked impatiently.

"He is my ex-boyfriend." I said back to him.

"Then why did he kiss you?" He asked me, and I blushed.

"I don't know…I didn't ask.." I said to him as class started.

**Normal POV**

Amu and Ikuto were in class, Amu paying attention every now and then, and Ikuto, not paying attention and think about the kiss that her ex-boyfriend gave Amu.

'Now that I think about it, what is the guy's name?' Ikuto thought to himself.

He sighed and scribbled something on a slip of paper and placed it on Amu's desk.

Amu saw the paper and read it.

_Dear Amu,_

_What is your ex-boyfriend's name?_

_-Ikuto_

Amu thought to herself and then wrote on the slip of paper.

_Ikuto,_

_His name is Akito Takamora, why do you want to know?_

_-Amu_

She placed it on his desk and continued to listen to the lecture that the teacher was giving them.

Ikuto read it over. Thinking about what to write, since she asked why he wanted to know.

_Amu,_

_I wanted to know because I was curious, that's all._

_-Ikuto_

He then placed it back on her desk and waited for her reply.

Amu read it and thought it was fishy, but left it at that.

She didn't write back and was now paying attention to the teacher and the class finished. They then went to lunch.

**Kimiko: So what did you guys think?**

**Amu: I think it's okay…**

**Ikuto: I don't like it…**

**Kimiko: Why is it because a guy kissed Amu before you?**

**Ikuto: …NO!...**

**Amu: Yes it is…**

**Kimiko: Well please review and if you would like to be in this story just send me the name, age, and description of your character, oh and I almost forgot, who they are to Amu or Ikuto, like if they are friends to either one of them thanks! Only 4 or 5 people will be nominated so please make it good! The next chapter on will just be in normal POV so I wouldn't have to like do all of the POVs**

**Ikuto: Anyway, Review and maybe Kimiko will have Amu with me and not Akito! :D **


	6. Chapter 6

**Kimiko: Sorry I didn't update for a while…I forgot about this story**

**Ikuto: You made us wait like 2 months!**

**Amu: Yea I know!**

**Kimiko: Sorry I forgot about it**

**Amu: I heard we have someone new that's going to be in this story.**

**Ikuto: Who is it?**

**Kimiko: You'll have to find out! I don't own anything!**

During lunch, Amu sat with Rima, Kukai, Utau, and Nagihiko. They talked and ate. "So I heard that you were kissed by a guy today, Amu" Rima says to her. "Where did you hear that?" She asked the short blonde. "It's all over the school….anyway, who is it?" She asked impatiently. "It was my ex-boyfriend" She says to her as she continued to eat. "Ex?" Rima asked. "Yes, Ex- boyfriend, why?" "Oh I just thought it's weird for an ex-boyfriend to be kissing an ex-girlfriend." She says back to Amu as Kukai, Utau, and Nagi looked at Amu with shocked faces. "You had a boyfriend before? Why didn't you tell us?" Kukai, Utau, and Nagi asked. "Well, you all would be up in my case, that's why" Amu says to them as they continue to stare at her. "She is right guys." Rima says to them as she and Amu continue to eat.

**Ikuto's POV**

I sit outside eating my lunch, and someone comes up to me. I hear the voice say, "hey". "Who are you and what do you want?" I asked the person without looking. "Is that really the way to treat a cousin?" She asks him. I finally turn around to look at my cousin. "Oh hi.." I say to my cousin, Yuji Miyamoto. "Well, how's it going?" She asked me as she sat down next to me on the grass, her pink waist length hair with blue tips falling to the ground. "It's okay, I found someone I like, but I don't know if she likes me back" I say to her, looking down on her even as I'm sitting down, since she's only 5'9". "Well, you should just ask her who she likes." She says to me. "Well it's not that simple, she has an ex-boyfriend that kissed her today," I say, with sadness, not wanting to remember the moment that they kissed.

**Normal POV**

Amu is at her table, almost finished eating. Everyone changed the subject rather quickly since they were all shocked. "Oh I have a question, what's the guy's name?" Asked Kukai. "His name is Akito Takamora" Amu said to them as she finished eating. She got up and threw her trash away. She then went back to the table to wait for the rest of them to finish. Everyone else finishes and they head outside. She sees Ikuto with a girl that also had pink hair, but with blue tips, and midnight blue eyes like Ikuto's. "Who's that hanging out with Ikuto?" Amu asks pointing at the girl. "Who knows, wanna to check?" Kukai asks and starts to walk over to them. Amu sighed and went along with Utau, Nagi, and Rima. "Hey Ikuto!" Kukai said cheerfully. "Hey man," Ikuto says to him. "Who's the girl?" Kukai asked. "Oh this is Yuji Miyamoto." Ikuto says as he points to her. "Hi, everyone" She says smiling. "Hi Yuji, it's nice to meet you." Amu, Kukai, Rima, and Nagi and Utau say to her. "This is Amu Hinamori, Utau Tsukiyomi, Kukai Soma, Nagihiko Fujisaki, and Rima Mashiro." Ikuto says as he points to everyone. "It's nice to meet you all." Yuji says smiling. The bell rang after Yuji talked to them. "Well we better get to class now, bye" Amu, Nagi, Utau, and Kukai say as they leave with a silent Rima. 'Who is that girl to Ikuto?' Amu thought on the way to class.

**Kimiko: That wasn't too bad for like an hour's work since I couldn't think of anything as I was writing.**

**Ikuto: Yup..now Amu's thinking about me!**

**Amu: Hey!**

**Kimiko: Oh and Yuji is played by Tsukiyomi Yuji. She's the only one that wanted to be in this story….so yea**

**Ikuto: So she's my cousin, that has pink hair like Amu's but with blue tips, midnight blue eyes like mine, and she's a year younger than me?**

**Kimiko: Yes, well please Review! :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Kimiko: Hey guys! Guess what?**

**Amu: Someone new is going to be in the story?**

**Kimiko: Yup **

**Ikuto: …**

**Kimiko: What's wrong Ikuto?**

**Ikuto: Nothing….she doesn't own us!**

**Kimiko: In this story I'm going to make Ikuto and amu closer in age!**

**-Silence-**

**Amu: 15**

**Ikuto: 18**

**Kukai: 17**

**Utau: 17**

**Rima: 15**

**Yuji: 17**

**Nagi: 15**

**New Character: 16**

* * *

They all went to class once the bell rang. Amu and Ikuto went to Phys. Ed. while everyone else went to their classes.

Once they were all changed out, Amu saw Yuji again.

"Hi again," Amu hears Yuji say, smiling.

"Hello" Amu says back to her.

The teacher walked in, and the class got quiet, "Now I'm sure you all heard that there were 2 new students coming today, and I want to introduce them," She, the teacher, said to the class.

Yuji walked up in front of the class, and someone else entered from the door.

"Hi, my name is Yuji Miyamoto," She says to the class, somewhat energetic.

"Hi, my name is Phoenix Kido," He said to the class, his teal eyes staring at the class energetically.

"I also like to play jokes on people" He adds in smiling a big smile like Kukai. Phoenix is 6'1", he has dark brownish-red messy hair, and he has an 8 pack. He's very muscular, and it's shown even through some baggy clothes he wares.

The class started murmuring to themselves, "That's enough, quiet everyone!" The teacher says and the class quiets down.

"Now, you can go with your classmates Miyamoto and Kido." She says to them as they walk into the crowd of teenagers.

"Hey Amu, long time no see," Phoenix says to Amu smiling.

"Hey Phoenix, and yes it has" She says back to him, and he hugged her in front of Ikuto and Yuji.

"Oh this is Ikuto," She says pointing to him, "Ikuto, this is Phoenix," She says back pointing to Kido.

"Hi, it's nice to meet you" Kido says with a somewhat loud voice, "Like wise" Ikuto says to him, in a normal tone.

"Class settle down! Today we'll be in the weight training room, so don't over exert yourselves!" The teacher said as she lead the class to the designated room.

They all were inside, "You can use whatever machine you want, as long as you don't break it," She says to them as they made their way around the room.

Kido slung his arm around Amu's shoulder. "So what machine do you want to go on Amu-chan?" He asks smiling.

Ikuto not use to this, seeing someone that he didn't know call Amu that, he got kind of jealous and sad.

"Um…how about the treadmill for a little bit?" She says smiling.

They turn on the treadmill, and started to fast walk on it, almost run.

Ikuto wanted to show off, so he decided to lift weights, the weights that were right in front of Amu.

He had on the bar 200lb weights, 100 on each side. He then started to lift it, as this was light to him, and Amu looked at him, in awe.

Yuji on the other hand, she started on the bicycle.

Amu stared at Ikuto's muscles as he lifted the weights, and was shocked. "Amu-chan? Are you okay?" She heard Phoenix ask.

"Y-yea I'm okay" she says looking at him, with a smile on her face.

"That's good" Kido says to her as they continue to run.

Phoenix is like an older brother to Amu, so she didn't really think about it, but she knew that if she had trouble, she could tell him.

"Hey, Phoenix?" She asked him.

"Yes Amu?" He said back to her.

"My ex-boyfriend kissed me today, and I don't know if I should go back to him or ask the person I like now, if they want to go out, or wait till he asks me…" Amu says to him.

"Well, I didn't really like Akito, but who do you like more? Akito or Ikuto?" He asks Amu.

Once she heard Ikuto's name, she stopped, her body not moving, as the treadmill, pulled her body back, and she hit the weights behind her, unconscious.

* * *

**Kimiko: So how's that?**

**Ikuto: It's good I guess….but why did amu have to get hurt?**

**Amu: Yea, why did I have to get hurt?**

**Kimiko: Well, it's more dramatic that way. And Phoenix Kido is Essy-Chan's character, I don't own!**

**Ikuto: Yea, yea we know**

**Amu: Please R&R! :D **


	8. Chapter 8

**Kimiko: So sorry for not updating in like forever, I kinda felt lazy and then I started a new semester with some honors classes so I will try to update more. And I have a new I guess you could say, policy, at the end of the chapter in bold, I'll write Desired _ the blank will be filled with a number and it'll have however many reviews I would like to have. If it reaches the amount then I will do my best to update the story, so I won't forget so easily.**

**Ikuto: That was a lot to say…**

**Amu: Yes, that was..and are we going to go on with the story…I'm unconscious you know**

**Kimiko: Oh yeah….okay we will!**

**Ikuto: Kimiko doesn't own anything..but the plot! :D**

Ikuto hurriedly puts the weight down and goes over to Amu. Phoenix stops both machines and tells the

teacher that Amu has gotten hurt and to call an ambulance, since she was bleeding. Yuji walks over to

Ikuto trying to comfort him, but to no avail. The rest of the class walks over to them, forming a circle,

looking at them, wondering what happened. "Everyone, since this happened, class is dismissed," The

teacher says to them, and the class dispersed. Shortly after the ambulance came and took Amu. Ikuto

kept insisting that he would stay by her side, and so they let him. Phoenix and Yuji follow them to the

hospital, with Yuji driving of course. Amu is rushed to the ER, while Ikuto has to wait outside for her.

Phoenix and Yuji ask the receptionist where Amu was and she ushered them to the ER, where the

found Ikuto pacing back and forth. Phoenix sits down in one of the chairs in the hallway, as Yuji goes

over to Ikuto and tells him that it's okay and that Amu will definitely make it through. Later, Rima,

Kukai, Utau, and Nagi get to the hospital, hearing that Amu had gotten hurt pretty badly in Physical

Education. Nagi goes up to Ikuto, "What happened to Amu?" he asked him calmly, knowing Ikuto

would get worked up if he didn't. "I don't know…she was talking to Phoenix, and then stopped while

the treadmill was still running…and…and…she crashed into some more weights that were behind her."

Ikuto says to Nagi, ushering towards Phoenix when he said his name. "Thanks," Nagi says to Ikuto,

putting a hand on his shoulder to let him know that he's here for him no matter what. After what

seemed like an hour later, when it was only 30 minutes, Amu was out of the ER. She was put into an

empty room, making it only her occupying the room. "Will she be okay?" Rima asks the doctor as she

goes out of Amu's room. "She will be fine, she's right now in a coma, so she won't be awake for a while

but you guys could go in and see her, but don't make too much noise." The doctor said to her and left.

Everyone went inside of Amu's room, quietly sitting down, staring at her, like she would wake up soon.

After hours of sitting there in silence, some of them started to leave, as to get some sleep for tomorrow

since it was school. First to leave was Rima, then Nagi, after that it was Kukai and Utau. 30 minutes later

it was Yuji, but before she left, she said to Ikuto and Phoenix, "Don't stay that late, or else you won't be

able to wake up tomorrow." With that she left the two alone. It was already 9:53pm, and neither of

them had left yet. It was 10 o'clock when Phoenix decided to go home, leaving Ikuto with Amu. 'If only

I didn't say that to her..' Phoenix thought to himself as he was walking back to his house. Ikuto hadn't

taken his eyes off of Amu ever since he had gotten into the room. He knew he would have to go soon

but didn't want that to happen. It was already 11 o'clock when a nurse came in and asked if he wanted

to stay, but he declined the offer and left. He sighed as he was walking away from the hospital. 'What

happened today?' He thought and walked to his house, going to sleep.

**The next day**

Everyone went to school. Ikuto saw that some of the people in his PE class didn't care about yesterday's

incident, and some did. He just sighed to himself, and kept on thinking about how Amu was doing at the

moment. School seemed to go agony slow for everyone, especially Phoenix. He was worried about her,

but knew he couldn't skip his second day of school. Ikuto on the other hand, also felt it like it took

forever to hear the bell signaling the end of class. It was finally lunchtime, and everyone sat at the

same table without knowing it. **(A/N Rima, Kukai, Utau, Phoenix, Yuji, Nagi, and Ikuto)**Kukai and Utau

began to compete each other on who would finish their lunch first, trying not to think about Amu, and

to lighten up the mood. "I'm going to BEAT you Souma!" Utau said to said boy. "You're on Hoshina!" He

said to her, and they began eating as fast as they could. Ikuto felt irritated and wanted to yell at them

to stop, but didn't have the energy to. "I think you guys should stop before you irritate someone," Yuji

calmly said to them, knowing she was hinting to Ikuto, they stopped and began to eat normally. Rima sat

quietly, eating her lunch, thinking about Amu, and what happened to her. 'What was she doing stopping

while the machine was still running?' She thought to herself as she ate. Nagi on the other hand, stared

at Rima, eating and looking at her face, trying to read what she was thinking, but to no luck. Phoenix

kept tapping on something to let out some of his frustration on how he was the one that caused the

accident, wanting to blame himself for it. The lunch bell rang and the seven of them thought, 'Good only

2 more classes left before I could go see Amu.' They all went to their designated class, Ikuto, Phoenix,

Utau, and Yuji walking together since they had the same class next, Rima and Nagi going together, and

Kukai by himself. Like it was a miracle, the last 2 classes went by fast, and they all went to the hospital.

Ikuto had gotten there first and he went into her room. Then it was Phoenix and Kukai who showed up

next. After that, everyone else came in together since they bumped into each other in the parking lot.

Ikuto sat close to Amu, while Phoenix sat next to her. Rima sat next to Nagi, knowing that he would stare

at her sooner or later, and Kukai next to Utau. Earlier in the day, Amu's parents came to check on her

and had left some flowers in a vase for her. The doctor came in, "If you would like to know, Amu had

woken up earlier in the day when her parents were here, and now she's just resting," She said, then left

the room. Kukai and Phoenix grinned, while Nagi, Rima, Yuji, and Utau smiled when they heard the

news. Ikuto smiled to himself, not letting the others see it as he heard the good news. Ikuto went over

to Phoenix, "So what happened to her, she was talking to you when she stopped on the treadmill." Ikuto

calmly asked, wanting to know the answer. "We were talking about personal matters, and when I asked

her a question concerning two people she was shocked, and stopped," Phoenix said to him with a sad

face, knowing it's his fault. "Oh," Was all Ikuto said as he walked back towards Amu. Everyone else in

the room was listening to their conversation, since it had Amu involved, and Rima was about to pummel

Phoenix since he just admitted it was his fault that it happened, but Nagi held her back. Most of the

group didn't know who Phoenix was, and how he had a connection to Amu, but he was there. After

calming down a little, Rima asked, "What is your relationship with Amu,". Phoenix looked at the petite

girl, answering, "I guess you could say I'm like her older brother, in a way. It's been a while since we've

seen each other though since I had to move away, but I came back, and was put into this school. I just

happened to see her again, and have most of my classes with her," He said to them. "I didn't mean to

cause this accident to her though," He said sadly. The group heard movements in the bed, and looked at

Amu. She was awake, laying there looking at them. "It wasn't your fault Phoenix, don't think it is, I was

just surprised about what you asked me, and froze. It's not your fault." Amu said to him, looking at him

with her honey orbs, showing forgiveness in them. "O-okay.." He says to her, knowing he lost this time.

Rima was happy seeing Amu awake, along with the others. "I'm going to get going now since it's late,"

Rima says to them looking at the clock reading 7:30pm. "Okay, thank you for visiting me," Amu says to

her smiling as she walks out. After Kukai and Nagi leave saying their good byes and Amu saying the same

thing as before. That leaves Yuji, Utau, Phoenix, and Ikuto there in the room with her. A nurse comes

in, being informed that she is awake, giving her some food to eat. Amu says thanks to her as she leaves.

"If you're hungry you can go get something to eat in the lobby and come back," Amu says to them, as

she starts eating the hospital food. Utau nods and goes out to get herself something, then when she

comes back, Yuji goes, then Phoenix, and finally Ikuto. "Um..so Yuji, how are you related to Ikuto?" Amu

asks her, wondering as she eats her food. "Oh, I'm Ikuto and Utau's cousin," She says to her like its no

big deal. "Oh that's nice to hear." Amu says in reply, smiling at her, then goes back to eating. After they

all finish eating they say their good byes to Amu, then silently leaves.

**Desired 3**

**Kimiko: I tried to make the chapter longer since I haven't updated in like 4 months. How was it?**

**Ikuto: Yay Amu's awake!**

**Amu: Yay! But, I was awake near the end of the chapter…**

**Kimiko: Sorry, but I didn't want you to wake up like suddenly..so that had to happen.**

**Amu: Okay….fine….**

**Ikuto: Please Review and remember the desired review is 3!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Kimiko: So…..don't get mad! I haven't updated in like forever because I was doing an extracurricular activity for a few weeks then pulled a muscle and can't do it anymore. I also have loads of homework to do so that also takes up much of my time. But, now, I can update **

**Ikuto: Finally! I thought you died for a second there and I wouldn't have an Amuto story.**

**Amu: …..I'm glad your back!**

**Ikuto: Kimiko doesn't own any of the Shugo Chara characters or the guest characters, only the plot. **

As days go by, Amu is slowly recovering from the accident in PE. She sees Ikuto everyday along with Phoenix and Yuji. She sees Rima and Nagi every other day, and she sees Kukai and Utau

every 2 days. School was out and today was one of the days where everyone comes to visit her.

Amu greets everyone as they slowly walk into the room. "How is everyone?" She asks them.

"I'm doing well Amu," Nagi, Phoenix, Yuji, and Kukai say to her. After Rima, Utau, and Ikuto say,

"I'm fine." Amu smiles at them, as she loves it when they visit since it's so boring here in the

hospital. One of the doctors came into her room to check up on her. "It seems like you'll be

able to get discharged tomorrow, but if you have headaches somewhat frequently, come back

to have us check." The doctor says to her and leaves the room. Everyone in the room had really

big smiles, besides Ikuto who had a genuine small smile. "Yay you get to leave tomorrow!" Utau

and Nagi said happily while everyone else nodded their heads. "Congratulations Amu!"

Everyone said to her as they all clapped. Since everyone wanted to throw her a party, they all

left an hour later and talked about the party. She was happy she would get out of the hospital

and could breathe in fresh air. She decides to take a short nap since she's bored out of her

mind.

**Several Hours Later…**

Amu slowly wakes up and sees someone in her room. Her eyes were still blurry so she couldn't

see their face. "Who's there?" She asks out into the open rubbing her sleepy eyes. "Someone

you know and love," The person said to her, crossing his legs. "That voice…Akito?" She asks, as

her eyes adjust to the brightness as well as the person's face. "What are you doing here?" She

asks him, as she looks at when he's wearing. 'Hm…ripped jeans and a plain t-shirt..' She thought

to herself as she looked back at his face. She only did that for a second so he wouldn't know

what she was doing or thinking. "Well I heard that you were in an accident so I decided to drop

by and see you." Akito says to her, his violet eyes looking directly into her honey orbs. "Well

isn't that kind of late, considering the fact that I have been in the hospital for around 10 days?"

She asks with attitude in her voice. "Why do you have that tone of voice? You wanted me to

come earlier I suppose?" Akito asks Amu with a smirk plastered on his face. "I didn't I just don't

want to see you anymore." Amu says to him with a cold stare. "I feel offended," He

says to her. "Well you should be," Amu snaps. "Now get out before I call the nurse and tell her

that you are a disturbance and to throw you out," She says to him, giving him a death glare.

"Well this isn't the last of me Amu, I'll win you back for sure." He says to her and leaves.

**Desired 4**

**Kimiko: So I couldn't really think of anything but I wrote this chapter. You'll probably get another one next week or maybe two, not sure, but it's my spring break so I'll be free. **

**Ikuto: Yay! You are gonna write more next week!**

**Amu: Why is Akito there?**

**Ikuto: He gets on my nerves –cracks fingers-**

**Kimiko: Well there has to be some tension in the story. Please Review! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Kimiko: Hey! Sorry it was like forever since I updated kinda had writer's block…hehe**

**Ikuto: You shouldn't be saying that….you were probably just too lazy since the start of your summer break**

**Kimiko: Hehe…you figured it out already I see…well yes currently I'm on summer break and I got out of school the 2****nd**** to last week of May, so you might be getting more frequent updates! I'll also try to write more in the story.**

**Amu: She doesn't own anything!**

_With Ikuto and the others:_

"I think that Amu would really love this cake!" Kukai said, pointing to the custard cake. "No, only you like that one Kukai," Utau says to him as she gives him a swat in the head. "Really?" Kukai asks as she laughed. Everyone else just sighed. All of them were at a bakery that sold delicious cakes; they were all deciding what cake to get her for the party. "How about this one?" Yuji asks as he points to the strawberry short cake. "Perfect!" Phoenix says aloud, since he knew that she loved strawberry short cakes. "Can I please take this?" He asks the cashier as they box the cake up and give it to them. "Where should we have the party?" Nagi asks, wondering where the perfect spot would be. "How about the forest near the campus?" Ikuto asks, he knew that there were empty grass planes there as well. "I guess that'll do, she's probably dying for fresh air anyway," Rima nonchalantly says, looking at her nails. "Okay, let's go to set up!" Kukai says energetically, throwing his fist up in the air.

_With Amu:_

'When can I go…' Amu thinks in her head, just then with Akito, it wasn't good, she wanted him out of her life for good. She heard a knock on the door, "Come in," She called at her bed. She sees her mom walk into the room. "Hi mom.." She says to her mother, wondering how she knew about this. "I had gotten a call from the hospital when you were hospitalized, but I couldn't rush over here, and today was the only chance I could go," Midori says to Amu, sitting down next to her. "Oh, thanks mom," She says to her mother, hugging her. "I heard that you had a coma for a little while after you hit your head on the weights at school," Midori says to her. "Yeah, I was, but I'm okay now, they had told me that soon I'll get discharged." Amu says to her mother excited. "That's good to hear honey," Midori says to Amu with a knowing smile. "Oh and I saw Akito while coming into the hospital, did he come visit you?" Her mom asks. "Y-yeah, but he was bothersome, Akito woke me up from my nap, and kept on saying nonsense things." Amu says, looking down at her hands. "You broke up with him a while ago right?" Midori asks. "Yes, I did, but he wants a second chance, and keeps pestering me, hinting it discreetly." She says, with a pout. "I brought you some clothes in case you were to get discharged later, but I guess you can use them today since you're going to get discharged soon." Her mother says smiling at her daughter. "Thanks mom," Amu says to her mother, hugging her again. After talking a bit more, the nurse brought in the discharge forms, Amu signed them and went to the bathroom to change. Her mother had brought her a red plad **(A.N. I think that's spelt wrong..I'm not so sure..haha)** skirt with a black shirt and her black shoes with red and black stripped thigh socks. She also had red X clips to match. "Thanks mom," She says again, as she exits the room with her mother. "I'll be leaving now, take care Amu," Midori says to her daughter, giving her a kiss on her head, and leaving to get back home. Amu walks to the exit after getting a water bottle. She sees Ikuto there, leaning against the building. "I-ikuto?" She asks as she walks up to him. "Hm?" He asks as he opens his eyes to see Amu there. "Good, your discharged, time to go," He says as he grabs her hand and lead her to his car. "Where are we going?" She asks as she walks with him. "Somewhere, that you'll be happy," Ikuto says to Amu, opening the passenger side door for her to get in, then closing it after her. He hopped into the driver's seat, as he started the engine of his black mustang. "Why are you here anyway Ikuto?" Amu asks him, recalling that they had held hands, blushing a little. "I was sent by the others to get you." Ikuto says to Amu, as he continued to drive to the school campus.

**Flash back**

"Ikuto since you aren't doing anything to help set up, just go and get Amu" Utau says to Ikuto, who was laying down in the shade of a tree. "Fine, fine," Ikuto says as he gets to his car driving to the hospital. He sees Akito leave the hospital as he was currently leaning against the building. "What were you doing in there?" Ikuto asks Akito, looking at him with a death glare. "I can't go to the hospital? I was here visiting a relative," He says to Ikuto, who didn't really believe him. "Yeah right, what did you do in Amu's room?" He asks as he grabs the collar of Akuto's shirt and thrusting him to the wall of the building. "I was just having a little chat with her, after she woke up." Akito told him, smirking. "If you are ever near Amu again, you'll regret it. Now get lost," Ikuto tells him and shoves him to the side, as Akito walks away, laughing evilly.

**End of flash back**

"Amu, did someone visit you after we left?" Ikuto asks her, breaking the eerie silence in the car. "Y-yeah, Akito came and my mom did. Why are you asking?" Amu asks him, with a questioning look on her face. "Nothing much." Ikuto says to Amu, and parks the car at the school. "Come on, I have something to show you," Ikuto says to her, as he helps her out of the car, and takes her hand in his. It was around 4 o'clock in the afternoon as he leads Amu into the forest. "What are we doing here?" Amu asks as she grips his hand, a little tighter. "Wait, you'll see," Ikuto says as he leads her to the grassy plane, to see their friends. "Surprise!" Everyone yelled, except Ikuto and Amu. Amu saw the decorations and everything. "Thanks guys!" She says smiling at them, letting go of Ikuto's hand to go join them quickly. Ikuto follows her in a slow pace. "Hmm…looks like fun," A person in the shadows says, looking at the little party in front of him.

**Desire: 5**

**Kimiko: So how was it? I wrote longer this time! Oh and Tadase might not be in the story, not sure yet.**

**Amu: You did! Good job! Please R&R!**


	11. Author's Note

**Kimiko: Sorry for this, but I might update the chapters later, since I don't feel up to writing now..**

**Ikuto: What! Why! You can't!**

**Amu: She can do whatever she wants to do…but Why?**

**Kimiko: I can't really get myself to write right now…or earlier, but right now I'm writing a chapter that I started writing since I finished the last one…..the reason why I haven't finished it is because I have been busy…and most of all lazy…sorry for the trouble…and it probably won't be that long of a chapter…maybe the same length of the other chapters**

**Ikuto: You have to put a lemon in there before you finish the story! Or at least make a side story lemon so that you don't have to really continue it now just put a random lemon in for me!**

**Amu: Ikuto how can you suggest such a thing to Kimiko! You know she might just do it! **

**Ikuto: -sigh- But I really want one!**

**Kimiko: I might do that sometime soon, because I don't really know how to write the new chapter since I'm trying a new writing style. I don't really want to use "Said" and "says" a lot…it's really repetitive. I'm gonna try writing like one of my favorite authors on fanfiction, Mountaingirl47. Her stories are really good, so check them out and you can see the style I'm trying to use! **


	12. AN

**Kimiko: ** _Hi everybody. I just learnt that lemons aren't allowed here at fan fiction anymore so I'll be posting them to this site. _** I know I sound like a quitter, but I don't feel up to doing this story, I'm sorry. **** I know it's somewhat sudden, but I just don't feel like doing this anymore, and I'm sorry for Essay-Chan, and Tsukiyomi Yuji for now continuing this story. Please don't think bad of me, I'll probably write one-shots about Amu and Ikuto, like the one I did in April, a story called Pulled Over?, if anyone hasn't read it, I think it's pretty good, and it's a lot longer than the chapters I usually write for a story. Anyway, I'm sorry.**


End file.
